User talk:Bug Guts
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bug Guts page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 20:00, November 7, 2011 That cat... ...is freaky O.o I think my Sebby-chan would prefer a cat which looks much nicer and softer and has soft squishy paws... *nosebleeds* *hears cat growling in background*... ^^" ooh I better run before I get shipped off into Dead People's Land... [[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hey there Bugs! I'm Lau just in case you haven't realized. I noticed that I didn't formally greet ya on your talk page so I'll do so now. Hi and welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki. This place is hella a lotta fun and the blogs go waaaay off-topic. Once you get the hang of this place, it'll be hilarious to talk to the other editors. I hope you plan to stick around soon (we're one of the rare male editors on this wiki so we gotta represent!) There are projects that you can join here. I suggest you should cuz you can be more involved with the wiki. I myself - ahem (cocky moment) - am in charge of the R&R Project so tell meh if you're interested in joining! If you have a problem, contact meh or other editors. The admins are C. Phantom and Serene btw and if you have time, you should drop by and say hi. Ok, peace. Imma talk to ya soon. I think the male editors are really rare. There's you, there's me, and there's C. Phantom. So that makes 3 so far. I bet alotta males read/watch Kuroshitsuji but they go dead silent on this wiki or something. Haha, girls rule this wiki man. Check out Tsumi (married), Buddy (married), Niji, Nanau, Serene, oh crap there's more but that's all I can think of right now. Btw, I'm married too. Just thought ya know ;) Oh and cool sig btw! Reminds of of Lord of the Flies. Do you know that book? Hey what country do you live in cuz us editors are like all over the world lol. Cool! So you like bugs and stuff? Love it when a fly comes along and my sister goes all crazy, whacking it and stuff, worrying about her hair~ Yeah, well your sig reminds me of that book. It's an interesting book btw if I get what's going on most of the time. Hell yeah, USA!! That's where I am too!! Haha, Tsumi is trying to guess what state I'm in but no luck yet~ Sniffle ;( It's ok, no worries, I can't get on sometimes too. Haha, ppl do go crazy whacking your pets xDxDxD I mean I'm cool with bugs flying around but when they land on my noodles that's when I go crazy loco. Haha, don't touch my food. lol, speaking of gold fish, we can never keep one alive for long in my family. No one feeds it, lol. Poor thing. It always go down the toilet but no even notice it's gone until like a month. Sad, sad. Hahah, Tsumi xD Seems like she 'guessed' what state I'm in (not fair cuz she listed out all the states hahahahah). I live in Arizona~ Bugs, I'll guess what state you're in then. New York? Chicago? Florida? Ohio? Texas? Tell meh if I'm close! :D lolol, I find it funny when the teacher ask the students what's their home address is and they're like uhhhhhhhh. My teacher would scream how do you even get home?!! xD Thanks!! How was your Thanksgiving? My Thanksgiving was ok cuz I get to hog most of the food~ Did you get that wishbone thing from the turkey?? Haha, PETA xD Do you like all kinds of bugs cuz no offense to your pets but most of them creep me out. Even ladybugs O.O They poop on your hand. I have a beehive right outside my house but I'll resist the urge to throw a stone at it for your sake, Bugs! lolol, goldfish die easily. I always win those at the carnival and go yaaay and then they die the next day or something and I'm like wth. Whooo, Disneyland - love amusement parks man, who doesn't. Oooh, I'm close? Gotta search up states next to Florida... Georgia? Alabama? Mississippi? Hahaha, lmao! You gave your teacher the fake address?? How did they find out? Haha, were you supposed to give the number of your parents? So you gave your own instead... Respect for you, man!! Argh, I kept reminding myself to reply to you but then I had to go and forgot -_- So sorry this is late! Ya ate Thanksgiving with your family right? They don't like food?!!!!... Well, more for you~ Lucky. All my family members are pigs... and I have a big family too xD Well, except my dad. He's not a pig. He's more of a rabbit or something, nibbling on some food then retreats to safety his room and leaves me alone with the girls in my family. Haha speaking of eating bugs, I've seen a guy ate a freakin bug before I think lol. The guy was creepy. Yeah, goldfish sucks. lolol, I'm not the one who won that goldfish. It was my mother!~ She got an arm (we were throwing balls at those cups that are all stacked up at the carnival)! Close at Georgia?? Then South Carolina! Holy crap hahahah, you must have gotten a nice spanking (sorry, it's the Asian way of punishment lol). How'd they punish you? Did they give you a time-out? xD LOL One word: LOL!! That gif of Alois is sooo hilarious!! xD It was like :P P: :P P: Lol :D keep posting stuff like this! I love em [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 15:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Bug's Goal 1. Be a part of this wonderful community. Definitely count that as completed :D Ohoho so usurping me not one of your goals? xD Or are you just slowly climbing the ladder ;D hmmm... maybe get 10,000 edits?? I've seen people with more than that - even 20,000+ edits O.O I dunno any more xD Hehe ok Bugs, whatever floats your boat :P Hello Hello and welcome! I'm thehawkseye but just call my Skye. I hope you have had a good time on this wiki so far and will continue ahving fun! Both Lau and I agree this is a great stress reliever. So, you've probably have heard, or read, this alot but don't be afriad to ask for help. We are all very friendly people and we won't bite, at least not humans anyway.xP Soo... yeah! Well, again have a fun time and welcome! The Queen of Darkness Skye 10:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Undertaker gif Aw that gif is so cute :3 thanks Bugs :D I really appreciate this ^_^ [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 00:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Gifs OMG your gifs are soooooo sooooo cute, I want to transform in one of them! hehe, so your new addiction is adding pictures to the wiki hehe! BTW how do you get those fan box in the profile page... Everyone got these... :"( ... Niji Sakura 05:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat That's completely fine, dude :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Btw join the Secret Santa event :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You can also write a poem and stuff like that :P cuz it can be anything!! Even stuff that you diodn't make it yourself, you can also give it to someone (but you'll have to credit the original maker) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Longtime my Bugs... hiya...! How are you, looks like everyone is having probs with the chat.. saaad.. T.T it's been more than a week since I last had a crazy chat with you guys... If you find another way let me know... Btw I'm really excited about the secrat santa thing, I love secret santas nihaha. Niji Sakura 13:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bugs! Just wondering... How old are you? I'm 15 btw :D Guy Issues Ok let's talk man to man! :D I'll need some advice! Hahaha. And any of you girls should not read this convo (ahem stalker Tsumi-chan lololol jk). Anyway, let's say there's a girl that likes you but you don't have the same feelings for her. What would you do to reject her but not get beaten into a pulp? :D I knew something like that would happen... It's hard to be only 2 guys (without counting Phantom) in a group full of girls.. and there's stalkers all around us... Aww Lau you are so a gentleman but rejecting is never easy (there's blood and tears in the air) and even if you are gentle you'll get beaten one day or the other, BTW sorry I've entered the convo but I could not resist... And Bug where are you!!! Niji Sakura 05:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) *coughs* Sorry, couldn't resist switching to stalker mode :P Hehe and btw my answer to that... ergh, go to your gmail :S 06:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, thanks Niji. Btw I'm not surprised you guys cant resist entering the convo xD I also asked Phantom the same thing lol. Lets see how he responds xDxDxD ok Tsumi I'll head to gmail xD Re : Congrats On That Lucky Edit! Hiyaaa, thank you..... Aww don't be jealous, it's only because you are busy for the moment, but as soon as you get back everything will go back to normal...! Hehe Niji Sakura 05:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Aww :3 Hey Bugs!! Haven't seen you around for a long time :P and thanks~ *huggles* hahaha I wouldn't be annoyed if you sang Happy Birthday for me xD so how are you? oh and happy Christmas Eve!! :D 02:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there~!!! Wowwie dude I haven't seen you for so long :D Hey make a gmail account so that in case the kuro chat doesn't work for you, we can chat there. Almost everyone have one now :D :D :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude there's a title up there SEE?! xD xD xD Oh and gmail accounts are free and there's gmail chat too :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 03:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Make a gmail, man, and I'll give you mine :D Same here :D Oh wait hang on, you already have my email... never mind... ^^" 08:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Your back! Hey Bugs, you da back! It's been a while! Aweshum! I thought you said you won't be back until after Christmas... Good thing that's not true. Finally another guy to back up our brotherhood here lol. I was being trampled by these girls (don't make fun of their hubbies xD though I know your smart enough not to do that anyway haha). Yeah i got a new job there too! Aint that great. Its called being The Victim. xD no really, it's official now. I help Serene earn money from her popcorn stand hahaha. So Christmas almost here! Aw crap you missed out on the signing up for the Secret Santa for this wiki :O oh man I think you even missed out on the whole Aisyah case haha. Don't worry. You'll catch up soon xD Aweshum! Whatever you used to chase them off, good job! Probably some bug pesticide or something lol. Yep, that's my job. I get paid $0 dollars and a beating per hour. Haha, aw, you should have signed up anyway. I didn't know what I would have given in the first place (since I can't draw or write well) but found something else lol. Oh yeah, true huh, you could have might not be here. Oh, you heard of Aisyah? Haha, little girl... she's really 11. Anyway, about her, she is very bipolar; I mean she could be nice one second and go all rude the next, trust me. And she has a crush on me, lololol. She told everyone else but not me but I found out anyway hahaha. Nothing happened though cuz she got blocked before she could 'confessed' or whatever xD Aweshum sig btw! I really like the face, how creative, Bugs! Btw, your so hilarious, I'm cracking up at that box on the top of your profile and talk page. You know, it's the one that starts with: Bugs aka Bug Guts. Yeah hahaha, so you remember the beehive, eh! Lmao at the endangered species (aka male) thing xDxDxD Love how the ppl on this wiki has such a great sense of humor! LOL xD xD xD This is anonymous xD xD xD Oh no! Oh no Bugs!! A .gif of my hubby is falling!! xD xD xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ZOMG! Stop it!!! Why so many Undertakers falling on my head >.< >.< >.< (xD xD xD) 11:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeh and you also wanted your own sig sandbox? Made one for ya xD 11:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Visual Kei~ Yo :D I heard from Tsumi that you like Visual Kei bands (sorry for not knowing until now xD) Dude I love them too!!! :D :D :D You have some bands you can recommend? I can't live on the bands I like already forever xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 13:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) SUp! YO dude! zWe havent met yet but as you can tell by my name im undertakers wife! XD havent met u yet and im wondering y.......wat country r u in>???? and whose ur fave character? (me very lazy to read ur profile rite now and hiding from mom(pretending to do hw XP) tell me all about u and tell me when u can chat, so tht i can get online, also wats ur fb name? me hv loads of question for u so beware! u might die from it O:) hope u can ! :P Undertakerwife 11:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Undertakerwife Are you planning to stalk him, Nickster? xD xD xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 11:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Valentine Hey Bugs! I know you probably don't know this yet but me and Anjell are setting up something special for Valentine's here. I hope you join! (remember how males are endangered here? So yeah we gonna need you lol) Valentine is February 14th dude! xD And I love your new sig --> xD hahahah lol. And Bugs! You're finally back! What kept ya from coming to this wiki earlier? Oh my god, you know, we did ran out of guys. I suddenly was the only guy active for a while Dx Then they began to develop this new idea that I'm homo, bi, and a rapist. You missed out on a lot... Though you don't wanna know haha xD Hahaha training your army for the Great Bug War in 2018? xD Oh damn lucky! Must be fun. And pfft, if it was me, I would have gotten 1000 achievements lol. Get on chat dude! Haha, I didn't have a choice! xD I tried to convince them that I'm not a homo, bi rapist but they just throw teacups at me -_- Ahh don't even mention Kau! He's a coward! He runs away when ppl try to beat him up to get to me. Haha lol right I'll still be loading up on pesticides and mosquito sprays for 2018 xD lol 20000! That's your new goal now. Tell me when you reach 901 achievements lol. Aw, chat doesn't work for you? Have you tried contacting wikia? And really? you have a gmail? Gimme yours and I'll give you mine! :D (haha lol I suck at gmail too. I only made one so I can contact other ppl here. Aol mail is so much better~) xD Did you know Kau has a crush on Tusmi xD I added you man! My gmail is masterlauul@gmail.com. MasterLau was taken Dx Behold! Tsumi the Stalker has come! Zomg you guys are hilarious - both your names were taken xD xD xD Oh yeh, Kau had a crush on Tusmi and then she asked him out for fun and now they're dating yeh! Oh nice! That's your gmail. I think last time I got your other email. I'll note you down :P 06:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Videos Well, currently we don't have any. xD I started a forum a few days ago about videos. I only talked about whether we should allow them on pages, but if there's something else you'd like to bring up, then feel free to add to the discussion. SereneChaos 01:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yep, as long as they're not like rated M or something. SereneChaos 03:12, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey LOL XD and ur rite about the buddy part! She was pissed off about this! XP im glad tht we decided to share him equally though i still think tht he belongs to me ^O^ its k tht ur welcome me quite late btw XP hope i see u around (y) Undertakerwife 10:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Undertakerwife Ohai! Buggles, get on chat :) 02:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Aww that sucks :( but i gotta go now, so maybe next time ^_^ 03:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Weird poll Lmao xD xD xD If I can still remember it clearly, in your blog about which peron you would arry, Lau said some thing about if you choose Lizzy, you old get in serious trouble with Ciel and then you'll fight with Seb. That's where th poll came from xD xD xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:That profile picture... Lmao xD xD xD hey how can you see his eyes? No matter how much I try, I can't see his eyes in that pic Dx Dx Dx Oh wait. It must've been your weird insect-ish eyes that let you see them...O_O after all, you're their lord xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 01:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Lmao! Your user page is finally not dropping Undertakers everywhere XDDD I have had bruises from that disaster ;_; lmao your new sig XDDD 02:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) hlo hlo! wanna be friends?555typedscorpion 17:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) you left me a message?? Nerdinyourcloset 22:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:??? Yea. -- }} 01:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I dont exactly remember but I think it has something to do with me being the watchdog of the R&R Project. lol, so you typically change your sig? -- }} 00:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) lol. You can have a sig similar to Lau if you copy and paste his coding then modify it to your liking. I can help with some adjustments and Im sure Lau will help as well. -- }} 01:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) (Haha, I'm jumping in this convo.) Ooh ya like my sig? Haha I like it too but it was not originally mine xD I got the coding off some other dude. Yeah sure I'll be happy to help! Hey!! Hi my Demon Overlord! Yeah it's been a while, I had a lot of work.. so no time to chat... I missed you! And the others too ^_^.. Ok then HAI! from me too... Hope to talk to you soon! [[User:Niji Sakura|'Niji']] [[User Talk:Niji Sakura|'♥']] Ahh Niji! What happened to your sig? Re:Christmas~ Why yes you did missed out A LOT A LOT!! xD Glad you're back! (You better not disappear again or I'll knock down that bee hive you live in xD) Lmao!! Oh so you found that blog! Yeah, it was pretty funny. Ooh what comment was your fav?~ Lmaooo! Yeah Kau's an aweshum messenger. Ahh no you stay out of my house. (you know it's cuz of your bugs that infested my house that we hafta move to a hotel for a few days so your bugs can be killed heh). Yes thank you! XD (although I got pretty used to the girls). You wont be super busy anymore for a while right? Re:Sig Haha Ok! I got my sig by following these directions xD. Lmaooo! I knew it'd be confusing. I was about to break it down for ya but I guess you did it!! Congratulations~ Haha That's ok XDDD not much trouble for me anyway so I see, you copied Onii-chan's sig 05:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Signature You might want to put the coding for your signature in a template. It leaves a wall of coding on talk pages in source mode. xD SereneChaos 00:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm not positive, but I think you make a template like Lau's then link to it where you code your signature. But you might want to ask the others for clarification since I've never done this myself. I like my simple and sweet signature. =) SereneChaos 03:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Umm... was that the desired result? xD SereneChaos 03:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha, okay then. Nice job! SereneChaos 03:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Beehive Hey Bugs Bugs, remember how you live in a beehive near me? Yeah well you somehow moved your house to my backyard cuz there's this ginormous beehive stuck in a tree! A whole bunch of bees flew all around, scaring the crap out of all of us xD lmao so yeah... That's all I gotta say xD lmaooo! Oh ok hai! *jots down notes* Don't go near them? You don't hafta worry about that xD Ooh first they sting me then they send a pheromone saying they are the one under attack? O_O Your minions are supah evil xD Ok thanks! Btw, how come chat doesn't work for you still? I neva got to chat with ya. Do you have skype instead? I'm on gmail too~ Yo! I'm gonna add you right away :D Chat kicked me out Dx [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 04:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Pff- ASDFJKL YOU KNOW ME! I met you in december or something. e_e I was DarkRose12 I think? ._. ~ Melissa Trancy 06:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) New sig? Heyy its veryyy nice!! So you saw my pinkie sig? I thought it was not showing on other wikis... xD [[User:Niji Sakura|'Niji']] [[User Talk:Niji Sakura|'♥']] Actually Niji.... your sig isnt showing up coz you havent made a template here XD or used one here. 07:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thats what I thought... T-T .. [[User:Niji Sakura|'Niji']] [[User Talk:Niji Sakura|'♥']] You can always put your sig in this sig template I made for you *coughs* XD 08:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ but when I pasted it here, it looked square T-T anyway it's ok I guess.. [[User:Niji Sakura|'Niji']] [[User Talk:Niji Sakura|'♥']] Ok now it's ok! Niji ♥ Wowwie it looks cute! Kawaii ^_^ Except you didn't use the template so there's a lot of coding when you view it in source mode....... XD 09:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I didn't think I was that bad at these kind of things...! Yeah it looks so messy.. ToT Niji ♥ xD Ha ha! Dont worry Niji i did the same thing! But look at my sig now: Haha ok What the title said XD except i dont think Onii-chan can get on coz hes most likely on his ipad..... XD 06:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC)~ Gmail lmaooo! Freaking Bugs! I gave you my gmail before. It's masterlauul@gmail.com xD Get on gmail. xD O_O I was surprise. My picture with mustache will be sensational (Nanataku666 01:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC)) Lol xD That's perfectly fine, though I was wondering why you left without saying bye xD whenever I see your sig, I still think it's Onii-chan, pffft I haven't adjusted to both of your sig changes yet XDDD 00:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Well he used to have that colour scheme so yeh... xD and is that jealousy I'm sensing? XD haha ok! Aww lol xD 05:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) LMAOO yep yep now I can't XD Hahhaha XD 07:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Colors Sorry I didn't get back on this sooner. Anyhoo, you go the page where your sig coding is. Anything with #eb0 makes it gold. Change that to whatever color you would like. xD If ya wanna the codes for multiple colors, check out User:C. Phantom/Web Colors. Btw, the codes are under the Hex code column. Hey! Get on gmail chat! :D 04:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Gmail Aww man I can't get on Gmail chat in the iPad. Dx I wonder if there's any other sites to chat on... Lmao yeah leave it to the bday boy to think of a site xD Umm... Hmm... I'll get back to you on that haha. *google for sites* Ahem actually go on webchat.freenode.net. For your nickname, pick anything lol. As for the channel type in: #wikia-Lau. Then you type in these words from the box (you'll know what I'm saying). Next, press connect. XD Aww dammit. Stupid recaptcha crap. I guess we can't chat... Imma head to sleep then. I'll see you tmmr, Gramps Dx YO! His Closet smells weird. And no, i have my team of highly trained monkies do his homework. That's why he's failing school. :T nya~ oops! i always forget that.. And yea, lau is too lazy to clean my home. I really need a maid.... mehbeh ill call mey-rin! there! YOU HAPPY!? lol jk jk Nerdinyourcloset 02:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) chat omg your so smart . xD oh , are you on gmail chat right now ?? [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|''' of Darkness']] 23:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Hahaha so you want to be part of my family, do you? XP Too bad, you won't be able to! Jk jk xD Who should I put you as though.... xD 02:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Wanna be part of my family? I've already got to many children, so pick something other than that. But besides that, u can be anything you want, except mah husband or else Ciel will seriously murder you. -- Mrs. P Re: I win~ You wish! XD keep trying~ Re : Hey haha , its ok ! xP btw , i can stay up later tonight ! x) [[User:Thehawkseye98|'Filipino Queen']] [[User Talk:Thehawkseye98|' of Darkness']] 02:34, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hola! Le chat or le gmail. Your pick xD Bugs-chan! Why, of course!! Sorry, I did not pay attention to who's on chat! I shall be there faster than you can say, "Ciel Phantomhive"!! Michee 22:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ill be on on weekdays if you wanna chat! ^ ^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 22:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Whaddup Bugs! Yo! :D Not just a while, mate. It's been frickin' centuries since you've come on! xD Lololol. Great to see you again! [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 10:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Ahh so that's why you've disappeared. Bad computer! *secretly whacks Bugs's computer* xD *whistle whistle*...Ooh hey a flying hot dog!!! *[]* Not a broken computer!! Hmm well, I'm just doing the normal stuff: Anime, anime, manga, homework, anime, anime, toilet, food, food, anime and sleep xD (I've missed out quite a lot there, but mehh) [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 10:10, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Shower? Who cares about shower?! xD I take a shower in the middle of some of them, 2 times a day. :D Lau came back not long ago, but now I dunno where he went. I even threatened him that he if disappears again, I'm gonna spam his talk page with sexy pictures of Sinbad...*[]* *ahem* xD very very ''random pictures. So he should come back! Unless he likes sexy pictures of Sinbad. [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 16:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow that was a while xD Lololol. And wow that's a hell lot of reasons. How can you even survive not being able to access the internet?! O_O I would've died a long long time ago lmao. Got nothing meaningful to say too other than MERRY CHRISTMAS IN ADVANCE!! :D Hahaa yayi. Haven't heard that for a while xD Oh and my day is aweshum. [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 11:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hahah great to see you here :D Lol Lau guy. Everyone sorta ditched their wiki names and use their real names instead now, even though most of the people still calls me Buddy cuz it's a fricking aweshum name! FACT. Play games of pretend, eh? I wonder what you pretended to be xD [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 11:48, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Omg so sorry!!! I didn't see you on chat!!! Nobody was going on so I didnt think to pay much attention to it..... D: oh im such a bad person waaaaah ;_; sorry!!! hopefully i'll catch you again tomorrow or something lol. And i didnt screenshot the chat ahhahahahaha 10:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeh we haven't talked in a while.... will you be on today? prob not likely right now but later on? 23:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol anddd you're wrong. xD 02:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Valentine's Day Bugs! I'm glad you messaged me. I was plannin' to make something special on Valentine's Day if people are gonna participate. Aweshum, you're gonna join! Thanks, man. So fill out your application, and we'll talk further 'bout this. There is none lol Your application ahaha 11:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Response I was fine. I was kinda depresed before but I'm fine. I'm in Saiyuki wiki as of now. xD I can't edit much here anymore since there a lot of greatest contributor here :( Anyway glad ur fine (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 01:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC)) What Wiki Valentine? There is?! O_O XD Well I'll try to edit others. I only check those articles that I made before. o.O I don't know why. oh btw, how's the chat box? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:31, February 12, 2013 (UTC)) Wow.... LOL you went all dramatic not really for that question? XD But yeh the colours are alright. 04:07, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm not being mean!!!! LOL I was telling the truth!! The colour combination is good, you can keep it :D Happy now??? Idk, maybe coz its Valentines Day today (or tomorrow for you...), you could use pink and red? I think you'll prob say no though.... also silly Bugs! You use four tildes coz only then will the sig work! actually maybe three tildes work too 21:36, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Omg wow you did it! LOL i thought you'd reject the idea. But hey, fits with the Valentines theme I like it :D subliminal messaging, much? Naughty Bugs 00:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Edit: How do you like my sig? LOL :P also haha, forgot about you and Onii-chan using three tildes.... ^^ btw you on right now? LOL!! You're being so obvious!!!! Why ME??? Well, only time will tell Bugs >:D and talking about that, I need Crawfish online SO I CAN COME UP WITH PAIRINGS YOU KNOW. AND HES NOT. *rages* 22:32, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Haha I was getting o that XDD i just keep forgetting xD xD 22:09, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha so you're implying that you didn't like the pink and lovey dovey sig I made??? sniffle Nah jk jk I'll change my sig to something new when I feel like it :) 23:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC) {{ Re: TENSHI~!! Yes, definitely! xD I got my first Kracie: Happy Kitchen sets! >u< It was the Hamburger and Donut kit. Man, was that delicious and worth making :3 If you don't know what Kracie is, it's a DIY edible food kit. Surprisingly, the food is made with powder.. yes, powder only. Japanese + powder = anything, I'm serious! xD Hopefully you get on Gmail more often, I missed talking to you.. .3. [[User_Talk:CuteTenshi12|'Tenshi']] 04:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC)